


More than I deserve

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [18]
Category: Dollhouse, Kane (Band)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, Lima Syndrome, M/M, doll!Chris, handler!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Steve knew Chris from Before, but is his handler in the Now ... and it hurts his heart when Lima is not programmed with Chris, because Lima doesn't know him.





	More than I deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/30690.html?thread=5395426#t5395426
> 
> Prompt: RPS!Dollhouse, Doll!Christian Kane/handler!Steve Carlson, "should I remember you?"

He's playing a gig, singing into the mike while shimmying his hips behind a pretty Gibson, and the crowd loves him for it. But all too soon it's over, and Steve finds him outside in the cool night air, meets up with him like a fan; a stranger he's programmed to trust implicitly.

Chris has his hand on his waist as they walk back to the van, and Steve is all nervous energy, trembling with zingy endorphins when Chris kisses him and lays him on his back while unbuttoning his jeans. He's good at this, and Chris feels fuckin' wonderful, so good, so nice inside; they're both still high when Chris is dropped off for his _treatment_.

Steve walks by the pool; watches Lima swim. He's all compact muscle and grace, and he looks good shaking water droplets from his hair. Steve watches as Lima climbs out, wraps a towel around himself and wanders out, can't help wanting the body, even if the personality is gone. 

  
He stands, because there's no point in being here with Lima absent, but as he goes through the door he finds himself confronted by a confused Lima.

 

"I think - I feel like I should know you," he says. "Should I remember you?"

And Steve knows that he should report this; knows that he won't. 

He smiles, perhaps a little hope mixed in with the sadness, "Do you trust me?" he says.

"With my life," Lima responds, then turns and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was umming and ahhing about which phonetic name to use (another writer had chosen Whiskey on the same prompts, but the show used it for another character) and was delighted to find that with the path my story was taking, Lima worked superbly - because Steve is suffering Lima Syndrome.
> 
> Poor Steve.


End file.
